Le fugeur
by patatoune
Summary: Near décide de partir de Wammy. Et les conséquences de cette simple décision seront plus importantes qu'il ne le pensait..... Pairing MN ranting T pour le langage et les sujets touchant à la drogue
1. Chapter 1

Note : Death note appartient exclusivement à l'auteur de la série (se souvient plus de son nom xD). Aussi, cette fanfiction peut contenir de nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

C'était une journée normale à l'orphelinat. Le soleil brillait, il faisait chaud. Bref, c'était l'été et tout le monde s'amusait dehors, tous sauf deux.

À l'intérieur de la Wammy house, dans la salle de jeu, un gamin aux cheveux blanc construisait encore et encore un puzzle sans dessin. Et assis à côté de lui, un autre gamin aux cheveux blond et ressemblant étrangement à une fille, le fixait en essayant de lui faire perdre sa concentration.

« T'es vraiment le plus ennuyant de tous les enfants ici. »

Near ne répondit pas.

« En plus, t'es bizarre. Je veux dire, qui reste assis toute la sainte journée à faire le même casse-tête blanc? »

« La vraie question Mello c'est qui reste assis ici toute la journée à regarder l'enfant le plus ennuyant de tout Wammy faire un casse-tête blanc. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. _Touché_, pensa Near en plaçant une autre pièce sur son précieux puzzle.

« Tu sais quoi, je pense que je comprends pourquoi tout le monde te déteste. Parce que oui tout le monde te déteste Near. »

En fait, c'était totalement faux puisque le petit albinos était l'enfant le plus discret de l'orphelinat et que les seules fois où il se faisait remarquer étaient dues à son cher rival. Mais ça, Mello préférait l'ignorer, en se disant que personne ne pouvait aimer cette… Chose.

« Tu te crois toujours si supérieur. Mais au fond, t'es même pas capable de parler avec quelqu'un, de jouer avec quelqu'un ou même d'être quelqu'un!!! »

Ouch… Ça sa avait fait mal. Même si Near était habitué aux insultes de Mello, d'habitude elles se résumaient en un « Fuck you!!! » ou encore « Va te faire foutre ». Jamais ce dernier n'avait vraiment élaboré quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant qu'il venait de le faire, le petit albinos, sous son extérieur détaché et froid, se sentait quelque peu blessé.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir un peu plus longtemps à sa toute nouvelle tristesse, Mello l'interrompit. Celui-ci vint alors s'assoir à côté de lui et lui pointa la fenêtre du doigt.

« Tu vois Near, ça s'est l'extérieur. Toi, tu ne survivrais pas une minute dehors. Tu socialises tellement mal avec les autres que tu te ferais carrément démolir. Et sa, s'est ce qui fait que tu es le pire de nous tous. Tu es condamné à rester enfermé entre quatre murs. »

Et sur ce, Mello partit, le laissant seul.

Le blondinet se sentait fier, il avait enfin touché un point sensible chez ce robot de Near. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas à quel point ses actions auraient d'énormes conséquences….

Après son départ, Near se sentit étrange. Il ne voulait plus faire son puzzle. En fait, il ne voulait même plus jouer avec ses jouets comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. C'était bizarre comme sentiment et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le comprendre. De toute façon, les émotions ça n'avait jamais été son rayon…. La seule chose qu'il voulait savoir, s'était comment se débarrasser de cette sensation désagréable. Il décida donc d'aller demander conseil. Mais à qui? Il était hors de question d'aller voir Mello, et Roger l'avait, en quelque sorte, traumatisé lorsqu'il avait voulu lui expliquer la différence entre les garçons et les filles. Il ne restait plus qu'une option.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

« Matt, j'ai besoin d'un conseil. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne daigna même pas lever son nez de son Ds.

« D'accord, mais d'abord laisse-moi attraper ce pokémon…. »

Near arqua un sourcil, mais décida de renoncer de demander à Matt pourquoi il jouait à ce jeu stupide. Il préférait de loin ne pas le savoir.

« Bon… Je l'ai. Sacré pikachu. Aller, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir gamin. »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs décida aussi de ne pas faire remarquer à Matt qu'il n'avait qu'un ou deux ans de plus vieux que lui.

« Mello m'a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure et ça m'a fait….. Bizarre. »

« Quoi, il t'a enfin confessé son amour. Merde, il était temps!!! Chaque jour s'est toujours Near par si, Near par là! »

Mais Matt arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit le regard très perplexe du plus jeune. Et il pensa silencieusement : « Et non… Il l'a pas encore fait… Et merde je vais encore l'entendre chialer pendant des jours….. »

Quant à Near, pour la première fois de sa vie, il dévisagea quelqu'un .

« Je plaisante, je plaisante. Aller, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit. »

« Rien de spécial en fait… Il a simplement mentionné que j'avais de la difficulté à socialiser avec les autres. Et il a dit que dans le monde extérieur je ne survivrais pas une minute…. Mais ce qu'il y a de bizarre, s'est que maintenant je me sens… Étrange…. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer avec mes jouets et je n'ai plus envie de rien faire. Mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Et je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à trouver une solution. »

Matt resta un moment sans voix. Il n'avait jamais vu ce petit fantôme parler autant de toute sa vie. Et, il prit un bon 5 minutes avant de se réveiller. Aussi, lorsqu'il le fit, celui-ci se mit à rire.

« Au mon dieu. Le grand Near ne sait même pas quand il est triste. C'est hilarant. »

Near ne dit rien et attendit que le « gamer » s'arrête de rire, dans sa neutralité habituelle. Après un autre 5 minutes, celui-ci s'arrêta enfin, par manque de souffle.

« Bon aller… Finis de rire. »

« Tu étais le seul à rire. »

« Ouais…. Bon et bien fini de rire pour moi. Alors petit… Comment je pourrais t'expliquer ça. »

Matt se massa les tempes et réfléchit, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, à autre chose qu'un de ses jeux vidéos. Puis, il eut une idée.

« Gamin, vient avec moi. »

Et, sans attendre d'autorisation, il attrapa le plus jeune par le bras et le traina jusque dans sa chambre.

« ………….. Mello risque de me tuer s'il me voit ici avec toi. »

« Bah Mello veut toujours te tuer alors ça ne change pas grand-chose. »

Near ne put qu'approuver silencieusement.

« Bon, alors passons aux choses sérieuses. Je vais t'expliquer les émotions à ma manière. »

Sur ce, Matt ouvrit son ordinateur et y démarra le jeu Sims.

« …… Matt……. Qu'est-ce que tu fais……. »

« Je te montre les émotions grâce au jeu le plus… Heu….. Habile à montrer les comportements sociaux au monde. Ouais c'est ça… »

Le petit albinos pensa sérieusement à partir. Visiblement, Matt n'avait rien à lui apprendre qui ne pouvait être relié aux jeux vidéo. Mais, pour une raison X, quelque chose le poussa à rester.

Pendant ce temps, le garçon aux cheveux rouges eut le temps d'ouvrir son jeu et Near constata avec effroi qu'il y avait là une version Sims de leur orphelinat…

« Matt……. Pourquoi est-ce que tu -»

« Aie! Je t'aide alors pas de question inutile. Bon alors, pour te montrer les émotions rien de mieux que notre très cher petit travesti préféré. »

Sur ce, Matt cliqua sur une réplique Sims de Mello. Et Near ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que le gamer avait pris un personnage de sexe féminin pour personnifier son meilleur ami.

« ….. Je sais ce que tu penses…..Mais aucun personnage masculin ne lui ressemblait……… Pas un mot à Mello. »

Le petit albinos hocha la tête positivement et, Matt acheta un chocolat Oréo virtuel pour son Mello virtuel. Un bonhomme sourire apparut alors sur la tête du blond.

« Tu vois Near, ça s'est la joie. Mello est content de manger son chocolat. Et maintenant, la tristesse. »

Et le garçon aux cheveux rouges enleva alors le morceau de chocolat à son ami virtuel. Et, toujours sur sa tête, apparut un bonhomme triste.

« Et toi s'est ce que tu es en train de ressentir en ce moment petit. »

Near resta sans voix pendant une bonne minute.

« …….. En ce moment j'ai un bonhomme triste au dessus de ma tête? »

« NON! …. Near, ce que Mello t'a dit tout à l'heure t'a blessé. Il t'a fait mal psychologiquement, c'est pour ça qu'en ce moment tu ne veux plus rien faire! »

« …….. Ok, mais tu n'aurais pas pu me dire ça plutôt que de me montrer tes Sims? »

Matt sembla réfléchir pendant une bonne minute, avant de répondre enfin , comme s'il était l'homme le plus sage du monde :

« Là n'est pas la question Near. Ce qu'il faut vraiment, s'est trouvé une solution à ton problème! »

Le génie le fixa alors comme pour dire : « Non, sans rire ». Mais finit par se résigner et soupira longuement avant de demander :

« Alors Matt…. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire »

Et Matt lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se baissa à son niveau, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

« Et bien mon petit Near, s'est simple, tu n'as qu'à prouver à Mello qu'il a tort. Tu pourrais sortir dehors et aller jouer avec les autres par exemple? Ça le surprendrait tellement qu'il risquerait de ne pas manger de chocolat de la journée. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été demandé de l'aide au gamer, Near dut avouer que celui-ci avait raison. Pour ne plus être triste, il devait prouver au blond que lui aussi était capable de socialiser avec les autres. Mais, Near n'allait pas s'arrêter à la cour de récréation. Ho non! Il fallait voir plus grand pour pouvoir enfin montrer à Mello ce dont il était capable. Et il savait déjà très bien ce qu'il allait faire.

« Matt, merci pour ton aide. Grâce à toi je sais exactement ce que je dois faire pour ne plus être triste. »

« Bah, tout le plaisir était pour moi gamin. »

Le plus jeune allait partir quand son regard se porta à nouveau sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Matt.

« Matt…. Qu'est-ce que le Sims Mello et le Sims Near sont en train de faire?...... »

« Et bien, il fallait que je fasse une reproduction RÉALISTE de notre orphelinat, alors……. Dit, je crois que justement c'est le bon moment pour t'apprendre ce qu'est l'amour mon petit Near. »

Et sur ce, Near partit aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permirent.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mello marchait joyeusement vers la salle de jeu, avec un chocolat à la main. Il était encore tellement fier d'avoir réussi à faire ressentir quelque chose à son rival, qui d'habitude n'éprouvait jamais rien. Et il comptait bien recommencer. Donc, il entra dans la salle de jeu, espérant y trouvant le petit albinos.

« Alors Near, t'as fini de pleurer sur ta personnalité absente?»

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, pour la simple et bonne raison que Near ne se trouvait pas dans la salle de jeu.

Mello arqua un sourcil. Normalement, Near ne bougeait jamais de cet endroit. Enfin, sauf à 9 h 45, ou il devait se rendre à la salle de bain, à 12 h 30 pour aller diner, à 3 h 11 pour retourner à la salle de bain, à 5 h 34 pour aller souper, à 8 h pour aller prendre une douche et à 10 h 20 pour aller se coucher. Pas qu'il l'espionnait (nooooooooon xD), mais enfin bon, il fallait bien qu'il connaisse l'emploi du temps de son rival. Parce que………….Enfin bref, là n'était pas la question, ce qu'il fallait en fait se demander s'était POURQUOI Near n'était pas dans la salle de jeu en ce moment?

Paniqué, le jeune blondinet partit à sa recherche à travers tout l'orphelinat. Il fouilla partout, dans les placards, dans les chambres, dans la cave, bref, partout. Il alla même jeter un coup d'œil dans la cour extérieure et en avant du bâtiment, mais aucune trace de son jeune rival. Il retourna donc, à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat et décida d'aller prévenir Roger que Near s'était fait enlever!

En chemin, ce dernier rencontra Matt, qui marcha tout en jouant avec sa Ds.

« Sup Mello. »

« Pas le temps Matt!!!! Il faut que j'aille parler à Roger sur le champ!!! »

Le ton inquiétant de son ami fit en sorte que le gamer abandonna un moment son jeu pour le suivre.

« Bon sang, je t'ais jamais vu dans un tel état, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu t'es fait voler tout tes chocolats? Quelqu'un d'autre a fini ton shampoing? Haaaaa, j'ai compris, Roger à enfin trouver tout les magasines que tu caches sous ton lit avec tes photos de -»

« NOOOON »

Et sur ce, Mello s'arrêta, faisant tomber Matt qui le suivait de très près derrière. Le blondinet le regarda alors avec une expression digne du tableau « Le cri ».

« C'est encore pire que sa Matt…. Quelqu'un a enlevé NEAR! »

Matt observa son ami un moment, puis, se mit à rire. Ce qui ne fit qu'envenimer la situation.

« POURQUOI TU RIS!!! »

Et Matt redevint silencieux. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait en ce monde, c'était un Mello en colère. Ho combien de bleus avait-il reçu parce que son compagnon avait perdu le contrôle? Des fois, il se sentait même comme une femme battue…

En prenant une longue inspiration, Matt tenta d'expliquer au blond ce qu'il trouvait drôle. Et ça n'allait pas être une chose facile….

« Et bien…. D'habitude tu es toujours en train de me dire que tu aimerais qu'il disparaisse, et maintenant qu'il a disparu……… »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase tellement l'autre le fixait d'un regard meurtrier, alors, il tenta de changer de sujet.

« Et puis de toute façon, il ne peut pas être bien loin, je viens tout juste de lui par- »

« TU AS PARLER À NEAR!!!!! »

Énervé par le comportement agressif de Mello, le gamer roula des yeux.

« Oui, j'ai parlé à Near, tu vas quand même pas me faire une crise de jalousie? Jte le volerais pas et puis moi mon type s'est plus les- »

Encore une fois, le regard meurtrier du blond et le fait que ce dernier avançait dangereusement vers lui, le poing levé, le fit interrompre sa phrase. Heureusement pour lui, Matt eut une idée pour se protéger. Et rapidement, il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et le plaça devant lui.

« Iltalaisserunmessagesilteplaitnemefrappepas.! »

Mello, plus par curiosité que par gentillesse, décida de ne pas frapper Matt et agrippa le message que Near lui avait laissé.

_Cher Mello_

_Aujourd'hui, tu m'as fait réaliser quelque chose d'important, que oui, je n'ai pas de vie sociale. Alors, j'ai donc décidé de te prouver à toi ainsi qu'à moi-même, qu'à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat je pourrais très bien m'en sortir. J'ai donc décidé, avec les judicieux et étranges conseils de ton ami Matt, de partir vivre en ville. Alors maintenant tu es certain d'être le premier successeur de L. De toute façon, pour te dire franchement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant comme profession et je t'en fais cadeau. Je préfère de loin me lancer dans la recherche contre le cancer ou, encore, me trouver un petit boulot dans un magasin de jouet. _

_Alors bonne chance dans ton avenir florissant._

_Ton rival adoré à qui tu manqueras, Near._

Mello laissa tomber la lettre les yeux grands ouverts et se laissa à son tour, tombé au sol. Matt l'observa, perplexe, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le petit albinos lui avait remis comme message. Il avait été bien trop occupé à se battre contre Zapdos pour actuellement lire la lettre. Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard livide de son ami, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de le faire.

« ….. Alors……. Ça dit quoi? »

Le blond tourna alors lentement la tête vers son « ami », et lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier du monde.

« Near est partit……. Il est parti…… À CAUSE DE TOI!!!! »

Et il sauta sur le gamer et se mit à l'étrangler.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS DIT MERDE!!!!!! »

Heureusement, Matt savait se défendre et repoussa violement le blond. C'était à son tour d'être fâché.

« AIE!!! Tu te CALMES!!!!! Moi j'ai absolument rien fait pour que ta dulcinée parte!!! Si tu veux tout savoir, Near est venu me voir parce que TU lui as fait de la peine!!! Et JE lui ais conseillé de socialiser plus avec les autres enfants!!! JAMAIS JE NE LUI AI DIT DE PARTIR D'ICI!!! »

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Mello resta sans voix. Il n'avait jamais vu Matt aussi en colère. Et il réalisa alors son erreur. S'était lui le coupable de tout sa, pas Matt.

« …. T'as raison Matt….. Et merde, tu sais, la suite!»

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges fut, à son tour surpris, jamais il n'avait vu son meilleur ami présenter des excuses à qui que ce soit, ou du moins, un semblant d'excuse. Il se dit que ça valait bien son pardon.

« C'est cool Mello…. T'es juste énervé parce que l'amour de ta vie est parti. »

« TASI-TOI!!!! »

Et le vieux Mello était de retour.

« C'est pas l'amour de ma vie!!!! Je le hais!!! S'est juste que….. »

Matt ne répliqua pas, mais le fixa intensément, en attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

« ……. Je…….. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le bute à ma place!!! »

Et le gamer roula des yeux. Mello, ce cher Mello. Comment quelqu'un de si intelligent pouvait être aussi stupide? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir lorsque ce dernier lui agrippa la main et partit de ce pas vers le bureau de Roger.

« De toute façon Matt…. On s'en fou de ce que je ressens pour ce petit crétin en ce moment. L'important, s'est que l'on retrouve ce connard, et lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvé, je peux te garantir qu'il va manger une de ces volés….. Non mais! Qui part comme ça, sans avertir son rival!!!!! »

Encore une fois, Matt roula des yeux et soupira face à la stupidité de son ami.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sur le trottoir d'une petite rue non loin de l'orphelinat, Near marchait, avec difficulté, un petit sac à dos sur ses épaules. Pour dire la vérité, le petit albinos détestait marcher, parce que son petit corps frêle et fragile ne lui permettait pas de faire de grande distance. Et malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas d'argent et donc, ne pouvait pas prendre le bus ou le taxi.

En continuant sa route, Near soupira, il se sentait déjà nostalgique. Dans le ciel, le soleil se couchait et la nuit approchait. Et lui, il devait se trouver un endroit ou dormir, sinon les choses risquaient de devenir dangereuses.

Parce qu'avec son physique d'enfant de 8 ans, le petit albinos pourrait facilement se faire tuer par un voleur, ou juste par un groupe de gens qui risqueraient de trouver bizarre ses cheveux et son accoutrement.

Bien sûr, à l'orphelinat, il s'était souvent fait tabassé, mais Mello avait toujours pris sa défense, prétextant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le toucher. Mais bon…. Dans le vrai monde, il n'y avait pas de Mello pour le protéger….

Essoufflé, Near prit une pause et s'assit sur le bord du trottoir. De son sac, il sortit sa peluche préférée, qu'il avait surnommé monsieur lapin, et la serra contre lui. Aussi intelligent qu'il fût, le gamin sentait la peur l'envahir. Il était seul, il n'avait aucun endroit où aller et il n'avait pas d'argent. Une partie de lui-même lui conseilla de rentrer à Wammy mais Near était trop orgueilleux pour admettre une défaite.

Et de toute façon, s'il rentrait, il risquait de décevoir Mello. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé qu'il disparaisse, il devait être content.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

« COMMENT ÇA LA POLICE NE PEUT RIEN FAIRE AVANT 48 HEURES!!!! MERDE!!!! IL ÉTAIT LÀ, IL EST PLUS LÀ, IL A LAISSÉ UNE FOUTUE LETTRE!!!!!! ILS VEULENT QUOI DE PLUS?!? UNE DÉCLARATION DE LA PART DU FUGUEUR!!!!!!! »

« Mello, je te promets que nous allons tout faire pour -»

« VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES CRÉTINS!!!! SI PERSONNE PEUT RIEN FAIRE ALORS MOI J'IRAIS!! »

Roger soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer le garçon le plus hystérique de tout l'orphelinat. Depuis un bon 2 h, le blond lui avait expliqué la situation en paniquant et en hurlant et plus ça allait, plus ça empirait. Et son ami, Matt, ne disait rien pour apaiser la situation. En fait, il était resté dans son coin, à jouer à pokémon depuis le début de la rencontre. Et parfois, entre deux cris de Mello, il entendait Matt lancer des : « Et merde!!! Foutu pikachu à la con!!!! » ou encore « Pourquoi il me bat alors que je suis feu et lui herbe!!!! »

Bref, la situation n'était pas à son meilleur et Roger ne savait plus quoi faire. De plus, si L venait à apprendre que son petit protégé s'était enfui…. Il pouvait dire adieu à toute forme de subvention… Alors, il fit ce que n'importe quel directeur ayant perdu son meilleur élève et avec un fou hystérique qui lui criait dessus et un gamer sur les bras aurait fait.

« Mello, Matt, venez avec moi. Nous partons chercher Near. »

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	2. PARTY!

Near était couché sous un arbre, dans un petit parc dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Et non, finalement il n'avait pas réussi à se trouver un endroit ou dormir… Il avait bien essayé de rentrer en douce dans un hôtel, mais son apparence extravagante l'avait fait repérer assez rapidement.

_De toute façon, il y avait un temps sur la terre ou les hommes et les femmes devaient tous dormir à la belle étoile. Et à cette époque, il y avait plein de prédateurs, alors moi, je devrais me compter chanceux de pouvoir dormir ici sans crainte de me faire attaquer._

Mais, même si ce dernier savait qu'il avait raison, Near ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir froid, parce que oui, même l'été les nuits peuvent être fraîches, et surtout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Car, bien qu'à présent il n'y ait plus aucun prédateur animal dans les villes, il fallait aussi tenir en compte que l'humain était un monstre pour lui-même. Et la dernière chose que le petit albinos voulait, s'était faire de mauvaises rencontres.

C'est pourquoi, couché sous son arbre, le jeune garçon se faisait le plus petit possible.

Mais son vœu fut brisé dès qu'il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction, accompagnés de rire et de cris.

Rapidement, Near se leva et attrapa son monsieur lapin et son sac à dos. Il devait partir d'ici au plus vite et sans se faire remarquer. Malheureusement pour lui, à peine fut-il levé qu'il fut éclairé par la lumière d'une lampe de poche. Et, pris de panique, ce dernier figea et se tourna vers la provenance de la lumière.

En fait, devant lui se trouvait un groupe d'adolescents qu'il jugeait appartenir au groupe des 18 à 20 ans, aussi, savait-il qu'ils étaient saouls de par la manière dont ils marchaient.

« Aie les gars!!!! Regarder, un fantôme!!! »

Tout le groupe se mis alors à rire et entourèrent Near qui leur lançait, à chacun, un regard neutre, tout en serrant son monsieur lapin. Il se dit alors que c'était le moment d'utiliser toute ses aptitudes sociales pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Messieurs, je sais qu'en ce moment vous ne possédez pas toutes vos capacités motrices, et que votre jugement est altéré par quelques substances illicites. Moi, je n'ai absolument rien contre le fait que vous vous serviez de quelques drogues dans l'espoir d'égayer votre vie stressante qui suit notre société qui demande absolument la performance. Mais j'aimerais tout de même que vous me laissiez continuer ma route puisque, de toute façon, je ne cherche pas à me quereller avec vous. Et pour l'instant, je mériterais un repos, de quelques heures, si possible, avant de continuer mon périple pour réussir à atteindre ce que vous pourriez appeler une vie normale. »

_Et voilà,_ pensa le gamin, _s'est pas si difficile que sa_.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe d'adolescents avait arrêté de rire et l'observait, avec les yeux grands ouverts, sans rien dire. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, l'un d'eux lança :

« …… Merde! Le petit fantôme ne parle pas note langue!!! »

Et Near du faire de gros efforts pour ne pas sacrer, même si d'habitude il ne sacrait jamais.

« Ben oui y parle notre langue gros connard!!! S'est juste que….. Ben……. Heu… »

« Moi j'ai fait un zone out à substances illi….. illi quoi déjà?! »

« Tu parles!!! Moi j'ai arrêté de suivre à cabacite motrine! »

Et les rires reprirent de plus belle alors que le groupe se rapprochait dangereusement du petit albinos. À un moment donné, ils commencèrent à toucher aux cheveux du pauvre gamin, à son chandail, et à ses joues. Bien sûr, ce dernier tenta de repousser ses agresseurs, mais il n'était pas de taille contre leur nombre et leur force. Puis, une voix s'éleva parmi toutes les autres.

« Aie!!! Guys!!! Arrêtez!!! Vous voyez pas que vous faites peur au petit fantôme!!!! Tiens, il doit penser qu'on est une gang de salauds qui viole les ptits kids perdus. »

Sur ce, le type qui était en fait une réplique presque exacte de rappeur pop avec ses pantalons tombants, et ses blings blings, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Mais on n'est pas des méchants nous!!! Aie, il faudrait lui montrer à quel point on est gentils!!! Pourquoi pas l'inviter à notre super party à soir!!!! »

Tout le monde approuva en lançant des cris de joie, au grand désarroi du pauvre petit Near, qui voulait juste dormir en paix. Et, une autre voix appartenant à une autre réplique de rappeur s'éleva dans le groupe.

« Ouais mais ça serait chiant de le laisser rentrer là à jeun! »

Encore une fois, il y eut des cris de joie et un des rappeurs sortit une petite pilule de ses grandes poches de pantalon taille basse. Il lui tendit ensuite sa trouvaille et le petit albinos sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

Car, bien qu'il n'ai jamais eu de vie sociale avant, ce dernier avait souvent entendu parler de drogue de toute sorte. Enfin, surtout grâce à un de leur cours qui leur avait tout expliqué, de sorte que les enfants sachent ce qui est mal. Aussi le professeur leur avait-il parlé des drogues les plus faibles au plus fortes, et dans les plus fortes, il y avait les pilules…

Mais, s'était il y a bien longtemps et Near ne se souvenait plus des divers sortent de drogues. De toute façon, il avait toujours pensé que l'information lui serait inutile, jusqu'à maintenant…

« Heu….. Je ne peux pas je n'ai…. Rien pour l'avaler? »

Fut tout ce que le petit génie trouva à répliquer. Parce qu'il fallait être stupide pour dire carrément non, puisque tout le groupe risquerait alors de le tabasser et qu'il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à ajouter…. Et intérieurement, Near se mit à prier le ciel pour que ses agresseurs comprennent le message et le laisse en paix.

Le rapeur prit un certain temps avant d'enregistrer l'information qu'on venait de lui envoyer. Après un bon 2 minutes de longue réflexion dans le vide, celui-ci se tourna vers ses compagnons et lança :

« Aie! Le petit fantôme a raison!!! Quelqu'un a de la bière pour l'aider à avaler? »

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse et le petit albinos remercia alors le ciel de sa générosité, jusqu'à ce que :

« Moi j'ai de la vodka! Est-ce que ça fait pareille? »

« Ouais c'est encore mieux mec!!! »

Et Near se mit à jurer intérieur se disant que les cieux l'avaient abandonné.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit, le type à la pilule la lui enfonça dans la gorge et le type à la vodka lui fit avaler, de force, son liquide.

Et, le gamin du faire de gros effort pour ne pas crier tant le gout de cette boisson était horrible. Sincèrement, pourquoi les gens buvaient-ils une telle atrocité?

Les types se mirent alors à chanter : « Il est des nôtres!! Il a bu dla vodka comme les autres!!! » Tandis que le pauvre petit génie tremblait de peur tellement, il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver.

Le groupe de rappeurs commença ensuite à partir et Near se dit qu'au moins, on allait le laisser souffrir en paix, lorsque l'un d'un se tourna vers lui et cria aux autres :

« Aie gang!!! On a oublié le pti fantôme!! »

« Bah amène-le!!!! Y doit être léger de toute façon. »

Et le type s'approcha de lui et le ramassa, comme on ramasse un sac de patates. Jamais de toute sa vie Near ne s'était senti aussi faible et humilié. Mais les choses empirèrent lorsque son « porteur » commença à lui parler.

« Tu me fais vraiment penser au fils que j'aurais pu avoir genre. Parce que vla pas si longtemps que sa, j'ai rencontré une hot chic, mais fuck! La conne m'avait pas dit qu'à prenait pas la pilule pi la un jour BANG! À m'arrive avec un tit flot pi moi jtais genre merde! Quessé que tu veux que jfasse avec sa bitch! Pi là était genre ouais, mais s'est ton fils gros cave! Pi moi j'y ais dit t'avais juste à te faire avorter connasse! Depuis, je l'ais jamais revu. Ça doit ben faire un ou deux ans genre. Mais si jme serais occuper de lui, moi y too j'y aurais montré les choses de la vie! Comme à soir avec toi ti boute! »

Et s'est à cet instant que le petit albinos perdu une grande partie de son espoir envers la race humaine. Il ne répondit donc pas lorsque l'imbécile qui le portait toujours commença à lui raconter son enfance triste avec un père absent et tout le tralala.

Peut-être que, s'il avait de la chance, la drogue qu'on lui avait fait prendre allait le tuer avant que ce connard ne puisse lui parler de tous les autres moments insignifiants de sa vie. Mais, alors qu'intérieurement, Near sacrait contre sa situation, le monde et le crétin qui le tenait toujours, ce dernier commença à se sentir….. Bizarre.

S'était comme si, tout ce qui le touchait lui donnait dix fois plus de sensation. Même le vent lui semblait comme une main lui caressant le visage. Aussi, il se sentait très étourdi et découvrit avec horreur que toutes ses pensées logiques venaient de disparaitre.

Il se mit même à parler avec le gars qui le portait.

« Le vent est vraiment doux ce soir…… »

« Hé s'est tellement drôle man, ça se voit que s'est la première fois que tu touches à de quoi d'aussi fort bonhomme! »

« Ouais, mais de là ou je viens ya pas de drogue. »

« OMG!!! Ça doit être horrible!!! Tu viens d'où fantôme? Aie! Jpeux tu t'appeler Casper! »

Et avec le plus grand sourire du monde et les yeux à moitié fermés, le gamin lui répondit :

« Pas de problème. Mais moi, je viens d'un orphelinat parce que maman et mon papa sont morts. »

Et sans savoir pourquoi, Near se mit à pleurer.

« Awww fais-toi en pas Casper, moi jva être ta moman. »

« ……. (snif)…. OK. »

………………………………………………………………………………………………

« NEAR!!! »

« GROSSE BOULE DE COTON TIGE!!!!! »

« NEEEEEEEEEEAR!!!! »

« ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN SANS COULEUR!!!! SI TU SORTS PAS JTE TAPE!!! »

« NEEEAR! »

« AIE KIIIIIIIIIDOOO!!!! SI TU SORS PAS MELLO VA ME TAPER!!! »

Fatigués, Roger, Mello et Matt prirent une pose dans un petit parc non loin de Wammy. Il faisait déjà noir et cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche du petit albinos, sans résultat, et Roger commençait à perdre espoir.

« Les enfants, je pense qu'on devrait mieux rentrer…. On continuera à chercher Near demain. De toute façon, ce n'est pas une nuit qui va faire toute la différence… »

Matt approuva silencieusement le choix de son mentor, lui aussi était fatigué, mais le blond, lui, n'était pas du tout d'accord.

« On ne peut pas abandonner comme ça!!! Et puis oui, une nuit peut faire toute la différence! Écoutez, Near, même s'il a 13 ans, a le physique d'un enfant de 8 ans! N'importe quoi pourrait lui arriver et il serait incapable de se défendre!!.... Gros connard de ptit Near qui ne sait pas se défendre…… »

Roger soupira, Mello avait raison, enfin, sauf pour la dernière phrase, bien sûr, mais c'était presque certain qu'ils n'allaient pas trouver Near ce soir. Puisqu'il faisait déjà tellement noir qu'on ne voyait plus rien. Et même si leur petit fugueur venait à passer à côté d'eux, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent même pas… Mais il fallait tout de même qu'il calme le blond.

« Écoute Mello, Near n'est pas le meilleur élève de l'école pour rien. Il est très intelligent et ça, je suis sûr que ça peut le sortir de n'importe quelle situation. »

Matt dut se retenir pour ne pas rire en entendant ces mots. Il essayait d'imaginer Near qui se faisait attaquer et sortait une de ses grandes phrases intelligentes pour s'en sortir, et le résultat était hilarant. Mais bon, si cet argument réussissait à convaincre Mello, il n'allait pas le détruire puisque déjà, sa wii lui manquait atrocement.

Quant au petit transsexuel, lui-même se résigna. Et en soupirant, répondit à Roger :

« S'est bon, vous avez raison Roger, Near doit être assez intelligent pour se débrouiller au moins une nuit dehors…. On peut rentrer. »

Il allait partir suivre son mentor lorsque Matt les interpella tous les deux.

« STOP! Je crois que j'ai une piste. »

Le plus jeune et le plus vieux se tournèrent alors vers le gamer qui s'approchait d'un arbre et reniflait l'air comme le ferait un chien. Les deux autres ne purent que le fixer étrangement.

« (snif) Near était ICI! Il est resté un bon moment sous cet arbre. Je reconnais son odeur. »

Mello arqua un sourcil.

« Tu connais son odeur? »

Matt le regarda alors intensément et lui répondit, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde :

« Ben oui! Near sent la camomille. C'est à cause de son shampoing qu'il utilise tous les jours, mais il sent aussi la vanille. Parce que le gamin lave toujours ses vêtements avec un savon saveur de vanille au moins trois fois par semaine. Et sa peau a une légère odeur de -»

« Ok ok s'est bon j'ai compris! T'es un putain de pervers alors vient en aux faits!!! »

Matt prit alors un air blessé.

« Je ne suis pas un pervers Mello, je suis juste très olfactif. Et si tu veux tout savoir toi aussi tu as une odeur et Roger aussi! Quoique la tienne est, bien sûr, un mélange de chocolat et de -»

« MATT!!! »

« Ok ok, s'est beau je continue. »

Roger et Mello observèrent alors le gamer, tourné en rond autour de l'arbre en humant l'air. Aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à croire ce que le rouquin venait de leur dire ou ce qu'il allait leur raconter, mais pour une raison inconnue ou plutôt parce qu'il trouvait la situation trop étrange, aucun d'eux ne l'arrêta.

Et puis, soudainement, Matt leva sa main, comme s'il venait de trouver la réponse à une question compliquée.

« HA HA!!! J'ai compris!!! Alors voilà, Near se trouvait ici. »

Il pointa un arbre.

« Il y a à peu prêt 30 minutes. D'après moi, il pensait pouvoir passer la nuit ici, mais! »

Matt s'éloigna alors un peu et pointa un petit chemin qui passait à travers la forêt.

«Il rencontra un groupe de personnes qui, d'après la forte odeur d'alcool et d'autres substances chimiques que je peux encore sentir, étaient saoules ou défoncées. Ensuite! »

Celui-ci retourna alors à l'arbre.

« Near a essayé de se sauver, MAIS! »

Il s'éloigna ensuite de l'arbre et se rapprocha encore une fois du petit chemin.

« Il s'est fait repéré et a vite été entouré. Hoooo, je peux sentir sa peur à des kilomètres à la ronde…. Par contre, il n'y a pas d'odeur de sang donc on peut supposer qu'on ne l'a pas battu. MAIS! Il y a ici une forte odeur de vodka et je vois encore des traces de cet alcool au sol. »

Matt alla ensuite rejoindre Mello et Roger, toujours la main levée.

« Donc, on peut supposer que ces types on fait boire ou peut-être même prendre quelque chose à notre pauvre petit Near et qui l'on amené avec eux. Et, d'après mes calculs ainsi que la forte odeur d'alcool qui accompagne ce groupe, ils doivent être partis, par là-bas! »

Et il pointa une direction quelconque, qui s'enfonçait encore plus dans la forêt alors que les deux autres le fixaient toujours étrangement. Après un long silence, le gamer s'exclama :

« Quoi?! »

Et Mello et Roger commencèrent à marcher en direction de l'orphelinat.

« On recommencera les recherches dès demain les enfants. Pour l'instant, une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera le plus grand bien. »

Le blond l'approuva silencieusement alors que le rouquin s'énervait en arrière.

« AIE! Pourquoi MOI on m'écoute jamais!!!! C'est pas juste!!! Je suis sûr à cent pour cent que Near est par là et vous ne me croyez même pas!!! »

Mello s'arrêta alors, et tapota l'épaule de son ami.

« Aller vient Matt…. Je crois que t'as vraiment besoin de sommeil. »

Finalement, celui-ci se résigna et suivit les deux autres en sacrant, et en retournant à son jeu de pokémon sur son game boy, qu'il ne quittait jamais.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Near se trouvait dans une maison avec beaucoup de gens et beaucoup de musique. La drogue avait maintenant atteint son effet maximum sur lui et le jeune garçon se sentait plus bizarre que jamais. Autour de lui, on dansait, on s'embrassait, on fumait ou on buvait et celui-ci n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de comment il était arrivé ici. En fait, il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose. Mis à part qu'il se sentait biiiiiiiiiiien et que tous ces gens qu'il frôlait, lui donnaient de drôles de sensations. Mais aussi, il était fatigué… La seule chose qu'il voulait en ce moment s'était dormir. Et dans sa vision embrouillée des choses, il réussit à percevoir un divan.

Commença alors un périple long et ardu pour atteindre le meuble tant désiré. Near dut passer entre la foule de danseurs enragés qui, il le savait, le piétineraient s'il n'arrivait pas à passer cette épreuve.

Il dut ensuite traverser la brume du printemps! Qui était en réalité un groupe de quelques adolescents qui fumaient du pote. Et, s'il ne réussissait pas, il serait à jamais pris dans les nuages de fumé, provenant de ses drôles de trucs, qui ressemblait à des cigarettes popaye.

Finalement, il y eut la dernière épreuve, passer à travers le groupe de succubes qui bloquaient son chemin vers le meuble béni. Aussi s'agissait-il de quelques filles, maquillées comme des clowns et habillées comme des salopes, qui parlaient contre des garçons quelconques. Mais s'il se faisait prendre, Near savait qu'elles allaient manger son âme…

Heureusement, le petit albinos réussit à passer à travers toutes ces épreuves et put enfin s'étendre sur le divan tant cherché. De ce fait, il se laissa tomber mollement sur le meuble et sombra presque immédiatement dans un sommeil profond. Mais même quand il fermait les yeux, le petit génie était étourdi.

Ensuite, ce fut le noir total.

Par contre, pendant que Near dormait, celui-ci devint le point d'attention principal du petit groupe de filles qu'il avait précédemment nommées comme succube.

« Yo, t'as vu le kid qui dort sur le divan? »

« Ouais, yé bizarre, yé genre….. Blanc? »

« S'est vrai quia pas l'air normal… »

« Moi jme demande juste s'est qui qui l'a emmené ici? Genre que, on n'est pas dans une garderie. »

« Fuck t'as raison cocotte, quesser qu'un tit kid de même vient foutre ici? »

« Je sais pas, mais merde yé cute en maudit. »

« Ouais j'approuve sauf qu'on peut pas le laisser dormir sur le divan, s'est comme, dangereux pour un tit kid cute de même. »

« S'est vrai, en plus ya l'air malade. Aie jte dit qu'asteure ça commence tôt à prendre de la drogue! »

« Chu ben d'accord! Pi toute sa sta cause de la société! »

« Ouais maudite société à marde….. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Aie mais sincèrement les girls jpense qu'on devrait le déplacer. »

« Pour le mettre où? »

« Jsais pas, dans une chambre à l'étage? Qui puisse dormir en paix. »

« Ouais s'est good, aller ma le transporter. De toute façon, y doit pas être plus lourd que ma conasse de ptite sœur. »

Et une des succubes prit Near dans ses bras, sans même que se dernier ne se réveiller de son pénible sommeil. Celle-ci monta ensuite à l'étage et l'installa dans une des chambres de la grande maison dans laquelle ils étaient. La jeune fille ferma alors la porte derrière elle, laissant le gamin à l'obscurité.

Ce fut là une grosse erreur….

Parce que, bien que personne ne s'en rendit compte, quelqu'un d'autre monta dans les chambres et ouvrit celle où se trouvait le petit albinos.

Dans son sommeille, Near sentait des mains sur lui, et il détestait sa. Il essayait de se débattre, mais on aurait dit qu'il était incapable de bouger. Puis, celui-ci se réveilla et se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais sa tête était encore embrouillé et il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi penser, seulement qu'il n'aimait pas ces mains.

Il voulait appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et il avait peine à bouger.

Puis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et, dans un halo de lumière, Near réussit à apercevoir son sauveur.

« Mello? »

Enfin, il retrouvait la parole. Mais c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être Mello, ce dernier ne savait même pas qu'il était ici! Tiens, sa tête recommençait à penser soudainement…

Et alors que le faux Mello enlevait les méchantes mains de sur lui, le petit génie vit les choses tourner de plus en plus vite dans la pièce. De plus, sa tête et son ventre le faisaient atrocement souffrir…

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Near perdit connaissance.

................................................................................................................................................

LOL ça a pris du temps, mais enfin voilà le deuxième chapitre de poster ^^. Et non je n'allais pas faire en sorte que notre petit héros favori se fasse violer. Quand même, ma fic est humoristique ;) et surtout rated T xD. J'imagine aussi que je ne vous surprendrais pas si je vous dis que celui ou CELLE qui a sauvé Near n'est pas Mello ;). Et oui au prochain chapitre, d'autres personnages rentrent dans l'histoire, mais il n'y aura aucun paring OCC. Comme je l'ais déjà dit, le seul paring ici s'est du Mellonear mais ma fic n'est pas vraiment très romantique xD.

Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé la suite et surtout j'aimerais bien des reviews si vous avez des suggestions pour le prochain chapitre. Je ne promets rien, mais j'adore les idées bien que, pour ce récit, j'en aie déjà beaucoup ;).

Ps : En passant je n'ai rien contre les freashs ou ceux qui fument du pote, etc.…


End file.
